


A Carrot's Secret Thirst

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: While training with Whis, Goku and Vegeta are forced to share a room. What will Vegeta do when Goku Makes his hidden desires known?





	A Carrot's Secret Thirst

Vegeta growled as he kicked his bed across the room. It didn’t help that he felt frustrated. He had been out here for 6 months without his wife’s touch and now he had to share a room with Kakarot. This place was large enough for the clown to have his own room, but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen. “We have to get up early, so you can shut your mouth.”

Goku stretched on the bed then sighed. He could feel a problem starting to appear. As the prince took off his gloves, Goku slipped his hand into his Gi pants and began to stroke himself. He hissed; it had been a while since he had cum. Chichi wasn’t as receptive to him as she used to be, and he really didn’t care for how she did it.

The prince froze as he heard a groan from the other bed and snapped his head around to find Kakarot pleasuring himself. His rival was giving himself deep strokes. He felt his own member begin to twitch as he watched. Kakarot’s face was twisted with pleasure as his hand sped up, making the prince’s mouth water. The prince wondered where this was coming from, but before he could answer that he was walking over to Kakarot’s bed.

Goku opened his eyes for a second to find Vegeta standing there watching him. “Ve…Vegeta…” He groaned, but didn’t stop his hand. He was so close to bliss.

The prince opened his mouth, staring down at the body below him. His jumpsuit felt tight as he watched Kakarot’s display. Was the clown trying to reel him in? Because if he was, Kakarot was doing a good job of it. He didn’t know why, but he sat down on the side of the bed, watching as the warrior thrust into his hand. “Does it feel good, Kakarot?” Vegeta said breathlessly.

Goku groaned, “It…mmm.” He didn’t know what it was, but having Vegeta watch him was making him hotter. He leaned up, taking his hand off of his throbbing member. He had been really close, but now he was getting a good look at the prince. Goku’s eyes roamed, seeing the prominent bulge in the prince’s jumpsuit. He reached over, touching it through the fabric. Vegeta hissed, making the warrior’s heart race. “You know…it wound feel better if I could actually touch it.”

Vegeta stood without thinking. His libido was taking over. The moment Kakarot had touched him, he couldn’t turn back. He tossed the armor to the side then began to pull down his jumpsuit. Meanwhile, he could feel Kakarot’s eyes watching him. The warrior looked like he was in a trance as the naked prince sat back on the edge of the bed.

Goku slid up grabbing Vegeta’s hand and moving it to touch his crotch. At the same time, he wrapped his hand around his rival. “It’s been a long time since I did this,” he said, as he began to stoke the prince.

Vegeta hissed. “You’ve…you’ve been with your…wife.” It had been far too long since he had been touched by another person.

Goku moaned as the prince’s hand rubbed his member. “Chi…she doesn’t…I can’t touch her anymore…oh.”

The prince felt confused. “You...you let her get away with…that.” He groaned as the warrior’s thumb ran over the tip of his throbbing member.

“I…Vegeta…it’s…” Goku couldn’t help it. He was so close. “Vegeta…oh.” He came, losing himself as the prince continued to pump him. He shot out, covering the prince’s hand in his seed.

Vegeta stared at his rival, removing his hand as Goku kept stroking him. “Damn, Kakarot.” He didn’t think there would be that much of it. His rival must have been keeping that in for a long time.

Goku stared at the prince as he kept going. “You know, Vegeta.” That got the prince’s attention as their locked eyes. “Back when I was younger…I used to do this with Krillin, but then Master Roshi found us. Krillin never touched me again.” He watched the prince’s face as it strained. “It’s strange…I’ve wanted to feel a man since then.”

Vegeta groaned as he leaned into Kakarot, their lips locked as the warrior continued to stroke the prince. As the prince kissed the warrior, he could feel his manhood tightening. His essence shot out, covering Kakarot’s hand, while the warrior’s mouth ate his moan.

Goku let Vegeta push him back against the bed as they made out. He couldn’t help but moan as the prince’s hands felt up his chest. Their mouths became a mishmash of tongues and lips. The prince groaned as he opened up the warrior’s Gi. Vegeta had never thought of doing anything with Kakarot before, but he couldn’t help himself. The idea of sleeping with another saiyan was pushing him forward.

Their tongues slid together as they fought for dominance. Each lash made Goku see white. He could already feel the prince thrust up against him, causing the two of them to harden once more. Goku moaned as he felt the prince nip on his bottom lip. “Vegeta…” The prince’s lips had moved to his neck, sucking at the place where his neck and shoulder met.

The prince smirked as he listened to Kakarot pant. The warrior had turned into a pile of pudding under his touch. It was strange, but the prince felt proud of that fact. He never imagined that he could dominate his rival like this. “You want more, Kakarot?”

Before Goku could answer, the prince bit into his skin, making him cry out in pleasure. The prince’s tongue slid over the bite mark in an attempt to soothe the warrior’s pain. Goku only whimpered while his arms were digging into the prince’s back as he tried to keep Vegeta as close as possible. The prince’s hands were touching every square inch of him, almost as if he was memorizing his body for later. The warrior moaned at the thought of this becoming a normal part of their day.

Vegeta pulled up a bit so that he could get a good look at his lover. The warrior was staring up at him with need. He wasn’t sure that he had ever seen that much desire directed at him. He moved upward. Standing on the bed and bracing his arms against the headboard. Goku moved his back against the headboard so that Vegeta’s cock was right in his face. “If you want me inside, then you’ll need to slick me up,” the prince stated.

Goku didn’t need to be told twice. He knew what this entailed. The day that Chichi had caught him looking up gay porn hadn’t been a good one, but at least that gave him a good idea of what he was in for. Since he had seen it, he wanted nothing more than to be taken. He moved his head forward, sampling his prince with his tongue. Goku heard a hiss from above him and moaned as he tasted the precum that was already dripping from the large cock in front of him. As he swirled his tongue against the head, he took in the fact that the man that was willing to do this with him was his greatest rival. The thought caused him to drag his tongue down the large member in front of him. Above him, he could hear Vegeta panting, but that wasn’t enough. Goku wished to hear the prince’s moans, so he moved his head back up, licking at tip once more before taking his rival’s throbbing manhood into his mouth. Goku heard the gasp from the prince, while moaning himself. He knew Vegeta was big, but the feeling of such a large member in his mouth made the warrior see white. Goku bobbed his head, sucking on it as it hit the back of his throat.

Vegeta groaned. Kakarot’s mouth was the perfect combo of warm and wet. He could feel his rival’s tongue gliding against him as he slurped. The warrior moaned as the prince started to move his hips. Vegeta growled as he fucked Kakarot’s mouth. He could feel his rival’s lips becoming tighter around him and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. The thought of Kakarot tasting him filled him with lust as he thrust faster into that willing mouth. He stared down at his rival, locking eyes with him as he thrust forward. “Kakarot…Oh…where did you…mmm,” Vegeta moaned as his cock began to twitch, sending his seed down his rival’s throat. The prince moaned louder as he stared down at the warrior. Kakarot’s mouth was still on him, but the warrior’s eyes were closed as he sucked on his limp dick. “Seems like you like my taste.”

Goku groaned, he never thought he would taste such a thing. He didn’t want to let go. The warrior didn’t want to waste one drop of his rival’s seed. Goku moved his tongue around the prince one last time before popping off. He opened his eyes and stared up at Vegeta. The prince dropped down, straddling his waist, putting them at eye level. The warrior still couldn’t believe it. He had just lived out one of his wildest fantasies with his rival. “Vegeta…” He whispered the prince’s name, only for Vegeta to lean forward and kiss him. Goku let out a moan. He didn’t think that Vegeta would kiss him this fiercely. The warrior could feel the prince’s tongue dancing with his. It was almost as if Vegeta was tasting himself off of Goku’s lips. Their tongues tangled together, building the heat between them once more. Goku felt Vegeta’s hand moved down, stroking his throbbing member. The warrior’s lips pulled off of the prince’s as he cried out. “Don’t stop…oh.”

Vegeta chuckled. “You know, Kakarot, if I didn’t know better, I would say that you planned this.” He tugged on his rival’s cock, taking pleasure in the sounds he was hearing.

“I…oh…” Goku moaned; his eyes closed as he felt Vegeta’s lips moving down his chest. “I…didn’t…oh…” He had underestimated how much he needed this. The prince smirked against his skin, while taking his hand off of Goku’s waiting need. “Vegeta…please…”

The prince laughed, as he slid down his rival’s body, kissing his chest as he went. “Don’t you want me to return the favor, Kakarot?” He let his eyes lock with the warrior’s, showing Kakarot that he was serious.

“You…You want to do that to me?” Goku’s eyes went wide. How did he get so lucky? He should have asked Vegeta to do this years ago.

Vegeta nodded slowly as he reached the warrior’s thigh. He kissed it then bit into the side, causing Kakarot to thrust upward. “Clearly, you want it. Your wife has starved you, hasn’t she?” He could tell that was part of the problem. Bulma was always up for one of his romps, but he couldn’t see a prude like Chichi going for something like that. The prince glided his hands around the warrior’s ass before Kakarot could answer and squeezed. The hero of Earth let out a needy moan. “Do you want me to put it in here?” The prince asked seductively.

“Oh, Vegeta…You would really…take my ass?” Goku panted as the prince continued to squeeze his ass. Was this his birthday or something? He had to be dreaming. There was no way that Vegeta would agree to do any of this. But even as he thought about it, the prince leaned into his hardened member, gliding his tongue down towards Goku’s balls. “Vegeta!” The warrior arched against the bed as one of his balls was sucked into the prince’s mouth.

Vegeta stared up at the warrior, grinning as Kakarot squirmed. This was taking him back. His wife would never know about his past. There were plenty of nights like this back in Frieza’s army. He pulled off of the warrior’s balls, so that he could wet his fingers. Kakarot’s eyes opened, staring down at him in a daze as he sucked on his fingers.

“Why did you stop?” Goku didn’t understand. “Why are you sucking on your…OH!” Earth’s hero gasped as said finger penetrated his ass. Sure, he had seen ass play in those videos, but he never imagined that it would feel this good.

The prince took delight in stretching the warrior’s opening. Kakarot was whimpering loudly with each movement of his finger. Vegeta twisted his finger around, making it move as if he was motioning to the warrior, but instead he was pushing down against that heavenly spot inside of him. “You were saying…Kakarot?” Just watching Kakarot was enough to make the prince’s manhood grow. Earth’s hero was enjoying himself and the prince intended to keep it that way.

Goku could feel his back dragging down the headboard. He was being pulled onto his back and didn’t care. All he could think about was the prince’s finger, moving against him in the most heavenly way. “Ve…oh, oh, it’s so good…ah.”

Vegeta chuckled as he slid in another finger, twisting his hand around like before. He took pleasure in Kakarot’s moans. The way the warrior was squirming was making his blood boil. He leaned forward, licking the precum off of the warrior’s cock before removing himself. He watched Kakarot’s eyes open as prince stood up.

“Vegeta! What are you doing?” Goku groaned in disappointment, only to feel the bed jolt. He moved up, only to see that Vegeta had kicked his bed back, only now it was against his. The prince opened a side table, taking out a bottle of lotion. Goku watched as Vegeta coated his fingers, then his throbbing member. Earth’s hero whimpered as he stared at prince. This wasn’t fair. Why was Vegeta stroking himself? Was he not good enough?

The prince walked back over to the bed, pushing Kakarot against the pillows. Vegeta climbed up, opening the warrior’s legs before pulling Kakarot ass against his cock. He chuckled as he rubbed himself against the waiting hole. Kakarot was whimpering up at him. The prince smirked. “Did you think I was going to leave you hanging?” The prince lined himself up with his rival’s ass. “Relax.”

Goku waited, only to gasp as the prince’s cock entered him. He closed his eyes, letting out a moan as he was impaled. He tried to relax as Vegeta said, but that was proving difficult. He clenched the prince’s length more than once.

Vegeta hissed as he pressed himself all the way in. He could see that Kakarot was taking it well. The warrior was staring up at him as he placed his arms on either side of his rival’s shoulders. He made sure that he could move before speaking. “Are you okay, Kakarot?” the prince asked. He didn’t want his lover to feel any pain. Not because he didn’t like causing pain, but because he wanted Kakarot to come back for more.

Goku moved his hands up, touching the muscled chest of the prince slowly. He could feel a twinge of pain, but it wasn’t that bad. His hands moved up and around Vegeta’s back, resting against the prince’s tail spot. He heard Vegeta hiss again. “Move.”

The prince kept their eyes locked as he pulled back slowly, getting a feel for how stretched out the warrior was. Vegeta pushed back in, groaning as a needy moan filled the room. The prince smirked. “You’ve been waiting for this…mmm… how long?”

Goku wanted to answer, but the prince was starting to speed up. Vegeta was still moving slower than the warrior thought he would, but the small pickup in speed was enough to make him dizzy. “Yea…Years…oh…faster…”

Vegeta gave his rival a much sharper thrust earning him a loud, needy moan. “How…how many years…Kakarot…ah, yes,” the prince grunted as he kept going. He wanted an answer from the warrior before he completely unleashed himself.

Earth’s hero whimpered as the prince’s length pressed against that spot of inside of him. “After…oh, Vegeta…”

Vegeta froze in place, locking eyes with his rival. “Yes?”

Goku groaned as he tried to move his hips into that pleasure. To be given his greatest desire and have it so close in reach, only for it to be snatched away was cruel. “Please…I…take me.” He didn’t know what he would do if Vegeta didn’t finish.

The prince chuckled. “Answer my question then.” Vegeta purred into his rival’s neck. He wanted to know how long Kakarot had desired him.

Goku turned his face away as he turned red. “Since…since Namek.” He heard the prince take a deep breath above him. “I opened my eyes when I was in that tank. You were changing your clothes, and it had been a long time since I had seen another man without clothes…” Krillin stopped undressing in front of him, as did Yamcha and Tien.

“So, you’ve longed for me to fuck you for over a decade?” The prince smirked, as he pulled out of the warrior. He could see the panic in Kakarot’s eyes as he moved back. Vegeta grinned, flipping the warrior onto his stomach. Quickly, he pulled Kakarot’s ass up against him before slamming himself in all of the way. “You should have just asked.” The prince thrust in hard and deep, letting his balls slap against Kakarot’s ass.

Goku bit into the pillow as he whimpered. “Oh, yes…yes, oh…harder…oh.” He moaned as he felt Vegeta fall against his ass, kissing his back as he pressed in deeper. “It’s, oh…”

“You’re so tight…Kakarot…” The prince bit his rival’s back drawing blood as he kept up the pace.

Goku was straining against the bed. His body felt like it was on fire. The prince’s cock was assaulting that spot inside of him and the warrior didn’t want him to stop. Hell, Goku wasn’t sure if he could live without this. Now that he knew what it felt like…there was no going back. “Deep, yes…oh, Vegeta…Vegeta…”

The prince could feel that he was close to the end and moved his hand so that he could stroke Kakarot’s length. He could hear his lover gasp at his touch. “Who am I, Kakarot?” He wanted the third-class to say it.

“Vegeta…you’re…oh,” Goku whimpered as the prince slowed down at little. “Don’t…please don’t stop.”

Vegeta chuckled as he tried to hold himself back. He was so close to release, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to hear those words from his rival. Then he would have finally won. “I’m going to need more than that,” the prince said, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive head of the warrior’s cock.

Goku whimpered. “Vegeta…” He tried to think…but only one thing came to mind. “Prince.” Vegeta’s hips thrust into him hard. “Prince…oh, Vegeta…” He could feel Vegeta’s thrusts picking up, slamming into him once more. “Oh…my prince…yes…oh, right…right there…Vegeta.”

Vegeta groaned, his mind was no longer thinking clearly as he thrust into that tight heat. Hearing those words from Kakarot was enough to put him into a frenzy. “Take it…Kakarot…”

“My…oh…My…” Goku could feel the pleasure building inside of him, pushing him closer to the edge. “my…Yes, Yes…MY PRINCE! OH!” It was like an explosion of Ki went off. His seed shot out against the bed, painting the sheet under him white. The warrior was still thrashing from his orgasm as he felt his insides warm. The prince collapsed against his back, leaving kisses against his spine.

Vegeta began to purr. “Was that worth it, Kakarot?” He panted as he pulled out of the warrior.

Goku let out a small whimper of loss, then twisted onto his back. Vegeta had moved up and was looking down at him. The warrior felt dazed. “I should have asked you for this a long time ago.” He pulled the prince down into a kiss. Unlike earlier, the kiss they shared wasn’t one of passion. Instead, Goku purred as Vegeta pulled up then turned on his side, facing away from him. The warrior was confused for a second, until the prince sighed. Goku smiled as he moved closer to the prince, spooning him from behind. The warrior wrapped his arm around his prince, earning him a purr.

“You know, those chores aren’t going to be easy tomorrow,” Vegeta said as the warrior kissed at his neck.

“We should get some sleep then,” Goku answered. He was sleepy, he had forgotten about all of their hard work.

“If we get up early enough…” Vegeta thought over what he was going to say next. He knew Bulma wasn’t going to be happy about this, but now that had bedded his rival, he knew that this would continue. He just wondered if Kakarot was aware of this. Vegeta tilted his head up and to the side. “Kakarot, you know that I won’t stop.” He sighed. “You better know what you just got yourself in-” The prince’s eyes went wide as the warrior locked lips with him then moaned as he closed his eyes.

Goku pulled up, whispering in the prince’s ear. “I don’t want you to stop.” He purred as Vegeta shivered. “I haven’t touched my wife in years…she won’t have me.” He kissed the prince’s neck. “And I won’t have her.”

“Then you won’t object to us sharing the shower in the morning?” Vegeta purred as he felt Kakarot’s hold on him tighten.

“I thought you would never ask,” Goku purred into the prince’s ear. He couldn’t get enough of this. The warrior didn’t know how he was going to sleep. He really didn’t know what was more exciting. His training or the prospect of them having a wild romp in the shower. He would have asked the prince, but he could tell that Vegeta was asleep. The warrior grinned into his lover’s neck. “See you in the morning, My Prince.”

* * *

 

Whis chuckled in the hallway as Beerus passed him some of the food Bulma had given them. “I told you that would happen.”

“Yeah, Yeah,” Beerus snapped. He didn’t think that he would lose this bet this fast. Now, he had to give up all of his food. He should have known better than to bet against the angel. “You cheated though.”

“How’s that?” Whis argued.

They walked away from the room and down the hall. “You placed them in the same room on purpose!” Beerus growled.

The angel giggled. “Now, Lord Beerus, you never said that was against the rules.” The God of Destruction grumbled under his breath. “How about you give me the Goku treatment then?”

Beerus turned red then grabbed the angel’s arm. He was going to make it so that Whis couldn’t walk for a week. That would show those saiyans for making him lose this bet.

The End.


End file.
